1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information access system suitable for use when accessing, from a terminal, a central system having a database on which information relating to documents such as, for example, newspapers, magazines and books etc., musical information or housing information etc. is stored.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, information access systems where the user can access a central system database from their own homes have consisted of systems, such as home information facsimile services, made up of home rental information and transaction information etc. In this kind of system, details of house information recorded on house information notes are recorded on the central system database. The user then accesses this central system via, for example, a telephone line. By operating a push button etc., an information number for the desired house information may be inputted and the details of the desired house information can be obtained from a facsimile having a particular telephone number.
Also, with this information access system, a depositor etc. of, for example, a bank, accesses the central system of the bank by telephone (via a telephone line) and a balance inquiry can then be made by the person operating push buttons to input their personal account number.
By inputting, for example, a date of issue, writer, publisher or keyword, a desired book may then be searched for using the information access system.
In the aforementioned kind of access system, the desired information is obtained by operating a terminal i.e. by operating the push-buttons on a telephone or facsimile or by operating a keyboard.
However, the operation of a push button or keyboard is very difficult for users who are physically disabled in some way, particularly people whose vision is impaired or who are unable to move their hands or legs freely.